Take Your Pain
by calikocat
Summary: Stilinski smiled at her softly. "Let the kid work his magic. He'll have Derek talking in no time." Sequel to 'Power Shifts'. Part 2 of the Changing Hands series.


Take Your Pain

calikocat

Word count: 1586

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf isn't mine.

A/N: Sequel to _Power Shifts_. They were supposed to be one fic...but that's not the way this is working out. Dammit. I didn't want to start a new series. :sigh:

XXX

Laura growled at the presence she felt outside the motel room door. There was an Alpha in the parking lot. She was not prepared for this. Hadn't been prepared for any of it. Not for the fire, losing everyone...becoming the Alpha. None of it. Yet here she was, holed up in a motel room, Derek practically catatonic on one of the beds, Peter in a coma at the hospital...and Laura. Laura could feel the wild pulse of the Alpha power fill her, and knew that if the Alpha out there in the parking lot challenged her...she'd be no match for it.

There was a knock at the door...why was the other Alpha knocking when it could simply tear down the door and rip her to pieces?

"Laura?"

Jesus...oh thank god it was only LA. Or Little Alpha as her mother had called him. The only other Alpha in Beacon Hills. A ten year old boy who had gotten the power too soon, lost his mother too young.

Laura opened the door and stared down at him. His wolf-like amber eyes were full of concern, face openly sad. "Laura?"

She felt the tears start and tried to hold them back. "Hey kiddo."

He opened his arms...and she sank to her knees and clung to him as she sobbed. "I know." He whispered, petting her hair with his little hands. "It hurts. It will hurt for a long time. A really long time, because I still hurt. I hurt every day and I miss my mom so much...but you still have Derek." He kissed her forehead. "And you have me."

"You're only ten." She managed to choke out between sobs.

"So? I've been an Alpha two years now. I never make my eyes glowy in public and I always keep my teeth and claws in. Even when I want to punch stupid Jackson in his stupid face."

She snorted and let out a slightly hysterical giggle. A ten year old boy was trying to comfort her, guide her, offering to teach her how to control the Alpha Power. She might just let him. She'd seen how well he'd done under her Mother's watchful eye when the three of them got together for training.

Talia had said she'd never seen anyone with LA's control.

Laura still didn't know what LA's real name was. Her mom had been adamant about that. No matter how much control the little boy had, how strong he could be in the future...he was vulnerable. A grown wolf who wanted the power would think nothing of killing LA. So Laura didn't know his name, hell she didn't even know his dad's real name. He was just Deputy Stilinski.

And that was okay. They weren't staying anyway.

LA hugged her fiercely. "How's Derek?"

"Not so good kiddo."

He looked over her shoulders to the bed where Derek was curled up in a ball...eyes unseeing. "Can you leave for a while?"

Laura pulled back and looked at him. "Why?"

"I just want to hug him. I haven't gotten to in two whole years." He widened his eyes and stuck out his lower lip. Brat.

"Yeah. Go ahead...just don't-"

"Tell him my name, I know. Sheesh." He rolled his eyes and gave her a push toward the door that made her stumble. "My dad said he'd take you out for coffee and stuff." He made a face at the word coffee.

"I'll be back then." She smiled as she stood and walked out of the motel room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the cheap wood for just a moment.

"Laura?"

Deputy Stilinski was leaning against his patrol car. "Feel like eating?"

"Not really."

"Come eat with me anyway."

She nodded. "Okay."

xxx

They ended up in the back corner booth of some little diner at the edge of Beacon Hills. Stilinski ordered steaks for both of them and scorching black coffee. She practically inhaled the steak, not realizing how hungry she was until that first bite hit her stomach.

The deputy smiled and slid his own steak onto her plate.

She nodded her thanks and blushed. "You should know...Derek and I aren't staying."

"Why not?"

"Just...too many memories. It's all too much."

"Where will you go?"

"New York." At his look she shook her head. "Not upstate, we'll be in the city. There's no pack territories there. No one will start a turf war with us there."

"Is that what Derek wants?"

"Derek hasn't said a word since it happened."

Stilinski smiled at her softly. "Let the kid work his magic. He'll have Derek talking in no time."

xxx

Stiles hadn't seen Derek since that last morning two years ago. Talia had explained why...and he got it. He just didn't like it. He was an Alpha, but he was still too little for practically everything.

But he could do this.

So without thinking about it he kicked off his shoes and took off his clothes...and then let his shift take over. He dropped to all fours and stretched, wagged his tail and gave a full body shake. Heh so cool. He was like a super wolf.

Derek still lay on the bed. He was taller than he'd been two years ago...but his eyes were still the same pretty sort of green color.

Sorrow and defeat clung to him, filled the room. Derek had lost so much...so much more than him. Stiles couldn't even begin to imagine it. He'd only lost his mom...his Alpha. Derek and Laura had lost EVERYTHING.

He hopped onto the bed and snuggled close to the older boy...put his nose directly against Derek's throat. Derek whined and lifted his chin and Stiles placed his teeth on Derek's throat...and bit. He didn't break the skin, but he nipped and worried at the pale throat and then licked the reddening marks in apology. It wasn't his fault Derek tasted good.

Derek blinked...and his eyes focused. "LA?"

Stiles gave him a wolfy grin and thumped his tail on the bed giving the older wolf an affirmative yip. And then Derek tackled him, strong arms wrapping around his still small furred body. Derek practically dwarfed him...but it didn't matter.

Tears leaked from Derek's eyes and soaked into Stiles' fur. "It's my fault."

Stiles let him cry, never truly interrupting, he only let Derek hug him and licked Derek's tears away when his face wasn't buried in Stiles fur.

But there was something...a scent that he didn't know. It was strong, and burned his nose, and reminded him of the perfume one of the ladies at the library wore. It was a bad smell...and Derek was covered in it.

So once Derek had cried himself out Stiles set about licking that smell away. It didn't belong on Derek's skin. He licked it away from Derek's face, his throat...and followed the smell underneath Derek's shirt. However when he pushed the bottom of Derek's shirt up with his nose Derek tried to push him away.

"No LA."

Stiles growled and moved up to place his teeth at Derek's throat again. Derek whined and flashed blue eyes at him but didn't move. So Stiles went back to nosing up his shirt, pushing it up until that scent was right under his nose on Derek's chest. He growled again.

There was another scent. A woman's. He bit the skin.

"Ow! Hey!"

Stiles ignored him and proceeded to lick the horrible smell away. Stupid Lady and her stupid perfume. She was all over Derek.

When he finally got the scent washed away, enough to satisfy him anyway he lay on top of Derek, nose to the older boy's throat.

"You're still a brat."

Stiles merely huffed in reply.

"I miss them LA."

Stiles licked his cheek and washed away the fresh tears.

xxx

When Laura opened the motel room door Derek was actually sleeping, not just staring into space like he had been. Stiles raised his head and tilted it, eyes red.

"Your dad is waiting for you."

He nodded and hopped off the bed, shifted and then got dressed. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"If Omegas come looking for me, to join my pack...they'll find you..."

"And kill me."

"I'm sorry kiddo."

"Yeah." He finished tying his shoes and stood, even took a step toward the door that Laura was still holding open for him...but Derek's hand shot out. Stiles looked down at the older boy, blue wolf eyes staring up at him, sadness and loss filled them.

"LA."

Stiles smiled and bent down, put his teeth to Derek's throat and bit. "Mine."

And Derek's eyes slid closed.

Stiles smiled and pressed his lips to Derek's forehead. Kisses were supposed to be stupid and girly but he didn't think Derek minded.

He stood and walked out of the room, looking up at Laura as he walked passed her. "If you need help I'm here."

Her eyes watered a bit and then flashed red. "I'm an Alpha too, remember?"

Stiles frowned. "You're leaving. So I'm the Alpha of Beacon Hills now."

And he walked away and got in his dad's cruiser.

"Stiles?"

He yawned and gave his dad a tired smile. "I'm the Alpha."

"Yeah son and your mother would be proud."

XXX


End file.
